He Never Kissed On The Lips
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Yes, A sad little Jaylee fic. For one of the first times in his life Jayne kisses someone on the lips, and it actually means something more then a kiss. Warning: Character Death .


"Jayn-" the voice gurgled, blood slipping past her beautiful lips. Everything felt so cold to her; she could still hear gun shots pouring all around her as if she were in the middle a meteor shower made of metal.

"Stay with me i gorramit /i . Dongma!" Jayne was doin' his best to keep the soddin' bastards off of him and the young mechanic. To young. Way to young for anything like this. He'd kill her himself before he let these men get her.

"It hurt's" Kaylee whimpered, more blood slipping past her lips and staining her chin and flower shirt.

"I know Kaylee gurl, but you gatta' hang on." His voice broke as he realized their really wasn't much point in her hangin' on. Simon wasn't going to get to her on time, and he wasn't no gorram doc; with this knowledge he did the only thing he could do. "Hold on, this is ganna hurt gurl!"

With all the strength in his body Jayne threw Kaylee over his left shoulder. In the swift motion rivaling a panther he was back on his feet and firing bullets from a gun in each hand while nearly running backwards. When he felt he was out of immediate danger for at least a little while he sat his precious cargo gently on the ground, he propped her up against a rock covered in ice.

"You saved me," She coughed up some more blood, the rich color tainting the snow around her; regardless her eyes were nothing but grateful and proud. Proud of Jayne.

"Not quite gurl." i 'Not Quite' /i he thought. He raised a hand to her cheek and brushed some of the snow soaked hair from her face. She was freezing. He smiled sadly.

"Yes you did." She managed a very small smile, but regardless of the size it still had just as much of that Kaylee sunshine that any of Kaylee's smiles always seemed to have. At one point that sunshine would have made Jayne sick to his stomach, now it only made him want to cry out for her.

"Kaylee," Jayne looked over his shoulders to make sure they were still safe, at least for a bit longer, he could hear the fight slowly makin' its way closer to their makeshift hidin' spot. "I-"

"I love you Jayne Cobb." Kaylee cried, tears streaming down her face mixing with her blood. Jayne hadn't even realized she'd started crying. "I'd never found the right time to tell you."

"Shhhh Kaylee." Jayne moved his body so that he was cradling her in his lap, his strong arms wrapped around her small frame. She looked so helpless, covered in blood, crying, so small. Jayne did the only thing he knew how and kissed her on the lips. He never kisses girls on the lips; she knows this.

"Glad I told you," Her voice was weak and getting weaker by the moment. Suddenly Jayne didn't want to let her go, was angry at the world for takin' one of the best things in the verse from everyone. From him.

"Stay with me Kaylee-" It was a desperate plea, and his eye's started waterin' up somethin' fierce.

"Gatta go." She gave him one last giant smile "You don't kiss girls on the lips." It wasn't a question or an inquiry, she was simply stating that she knew that he loved her. Even if he couldn't say it aloud.

"Kaylee," Jayne shook her slightly but he didn't get a response. "Kaylee!" He shook her a little harder. "Gorramit Gurl wake up!" tears were soaking his shirt, he didn't even realize he was cryin' so hard. He knew she was goin' die, knew it in his gut. No way she'd of survived her wounds, even with the doc around.

Didn't change the fact that it hurt.

Hurt like hell.

"I love you gurl," Jayne placed her body gently in the snow, closin' her eyelids an brushin' her hair away from her purty face. "See you around pretty soon." He stood up with vengeance in his eyes and a lust for revenge in his veins.

Those men in Blue just might take him out tonight. This he knew.

In fact he just might let them.

But he was dammed sure ganna take a good dozen out with him before he went down.

At least a dozen. At least for his Kaylee gurl. At least for him.


End file.
